The Crimson Huntress
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: Born and raised with the bow, the huntress shoots her arrow... Piercing the wind. Fem!Naru Fem!Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: Hello this is… another… fanfic to keep me busy until I can get back to the other ones. I hope you don't mind… much.**

**Oh and when you get to the 'desolate place' part Play this song in YouTube:**

**Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - Gradus Prohibitus**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or form. If I did then Naruto would be a female with long red hair with fox ears and a tail.)**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

_**Jutsu- **_"_**Reaper Death Seal**_"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crimson Arrow**

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

**RRRROOOARRR**

A massive nine-tailed fox roars at a crowd of people attacking it, it was so loud that the sound-waves pushed them far back, making people crash into buildings and impaling them on stray signs instantly killing them.

The kitsune swiped its large claws at a few people creating a large gash on their torsos, some were lucky as they died instantly. While others kept bleeding in pain and agony, forever crippling them.

"OVER HERE!" Shouts a distinctly female voice, who was clearly in pain as she looked barely conscious and held a bit of pain in her voice. She spits out some blood from her mouth. The woman had crimson red hair, with beautiful purple eyes one of them covered by an eye-patch. Her clothes were in tatters and she was carrying a bow on her back.

The beast turns its head and starts charging some form of energy in front of its mouth, people started to run away in panic shouting "Oh Kami!" "Where's the Fourth?" "We're all going to die!"

The woman makes some hand seal, stretches out both her hands and mutters "I'll only have enough energy for one of these *Coughs out some blood*, kuso looks like I don't have long to live"

The Kyuubi then releases a massive ball of energy at the woman, while the woman exclaims "_**Uzumaki Sealing Method! (A/N no.1: This is one of many sealing techniques.)**_" The bijuu-dama sails across the ground tearing everything in its path, until it reaches a massive sealing array in-front of the woman completely disappearing form the face of the earth into another plane of existence.

The woman then collapses only to be caught by another figure, this person had un-naturally blonde, spiky hair. He had warm Cerulean blue eyes which calms you down when you look at them, however his eyes held seriousness due to this current situation.

"Minato… I thought you were facing that masked-man?" Asks the red-haired lady to the now confirmed Minato.

"I did, I almost managed beat him, though he escaped when his control of the Kyuubi was cancelled. I think he was just stalling for time. He's strong though… really strong and he said he will be back in the future. I think he is a part of the prophecy the elder toad saw." Said Minato

"Yeah. How are we going to defeat the Kyuubi though? I think we should use THAT technique and seal the two halves of the Kyuubi into us." Asked the female.

"No. I'm going to seal the entire thing into Naru, it's the only choice Kushina." Stated Minato

The red-haired woman, Kushina, looked shocked and shouted "WHAT! You can't seal the Kyuubi into your own daughter. You know the consequences. She'll be treated like a freak!"

"I know the nature of humans Kushina… but I know this guy is going to come back some day and Naru is probably the Child of Prophecy so I'll seal the Kyuubi into her and give her its power. Plus if we seal the Kyuubi into ourselves then the balance of the tailed-beast will be thrown out, I can't allow that to happen." Minato explained.

"If that's your answer, then I'll follow through with it honey" Kushina says a places a kiss on his lips.

Minato blushes at the action, but then composes himself and teleports him and Kushina with Naru to seal the Kyuubi into her. Minato then disappears and then reappears near the Kyuubi and summons a giant Toad: Gamabunta.

"I'm sorry my old friend. This is the end of the line for me." Minato said to the toad.

"**Ah it has been a pleasure, gaki. Though this is the Kyuubi I'm facing, I'm sure you want me to spare you some time to complete the hand seals for the jutsu." **Said Gamabunta as he draws his tanto.

"Of course! Keep him busy for as long as you can!" Ordered Minato

The toad leaps into action and tries to cut down the giant fox, the fox retaliates and attacks back. This keeps on going until Gamabunta tries to cleave of an arm, but misses and the Kyuubi slashes its claws across the toads left eye scarring it.

"**GAAAAH!**" Shouts the amphibian and leaps back to avoid further injury

Minato then completes all the hand signs and shouts "I'm ready Bunta. Stand down! _**Reaper Death Seal! (A/N no.2: A seal which kills the user)**_" A ghostly figure appears behind Minato and speaks in an eerie demonic voice "**What do you wish me to do?**"

Minato pants for breath and says "I wish to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter" And motions to his daughter who is lying on a bed with a sealing array on her stomach.

"**Yes. Of course.**" And plunges its hand through Minato and grabs the Kyuubi's soul and chakra.

The Kyuubi roars in terror and tries to escape the hold, but fails to do so as it is bonded to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami pulls the Kyuubi into Naru and Minato shouts "_**8 Element Seal! (A/N no.4: Another sealing technique… Okay I'll stop now.)**_" A blinding light passes and the Shinigami had pulled its hand away from Minato.

Clutching his stomach he teleports himself back to Naru and Kushina and manages to form a sentence somehow "K-Kushina, I'm going to *Coughs up blood* Seal our chakras into Naru *Cough more blood* when she'll need them. That way, at least one day we'll be able to see our baby daughter… once again *Coughs up more blood*".

"Of course *Coughs blood* Minato. Now Naru dear listen to your mothers selfish request, please grow up well and safely, *cough* eat your vegetables and read plenty books… unlike your dear mother. Don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your hands, oh and make sure you give that big perv Jiraiya a kick in the nuts when you see him… I know he's going to abandon you. Make sure to make friends to keep happy and eat plenty Ramen, oh I could go on and on about Ramen but right now I'm dying *Chuckles dryly*. Finally learn the art of the bow, your mother would want you to master it… unlike myself. Don't make too many enemies, but the world is filled with bad people so be careful. Man I'm sorry Minato I took up all our time didn't I *Coughs blood*.

Minato chuckles throatily and says "Listen to your motor-mouth of a mother *spits out some blood*, but listen to your father for a second. I would like you to…" But his words left nothing on the wind; as life had faded away from the couple, thus great sadness spread throughout Kohohagakure no Sato.

Suddenly a great pressure is felt and Naru starts wailing an immense energy forming around her.

Suddenly a few ANBU, with the Third and Jiraiya appeared on the site and felt the immense energy some of the ANBU Suffocating from it.

They could barely move in the energy and it was getting stronger and stronger.

"[Foul language], Sensei looks like I'll need to use Sage Mode to put the eye-patch on." Says Jiraiya a man with his spiky white hair tied in a low ponytail.

Hiruzen nods and Jiraiya just manages to summon the two elder toads.

"**Jiraiya-chan, what's going on here!?**" asks an old toad with white hair and a beard.

"No time to explain Fukasu, Shima! I need to enter full Sage Mode NOW!" Shouts Jiraiya in a rush.

The toads nod and start to collect Nature Energy, but they seem to be struggling a bit. But manages to at least perform Jiraiya's first stage of Sage Mode.

"**I'm sorry Jiraiya-chan, the strange energy seems to be blocking us from getting Nature Energy properly"**

"It's alright I can manage to get over to her in this state" Jiraiya states and slowly, but surely makes his way over to Naru and places Kushina's eye-patch on her eye. The tremendous energy then calms itself and enters Naru, thus the current predicament is over.

The toads vanish and Jiraiya turns back to normal, who lets out a sigh of relief and summons Gamatora to retrieve the seal's key from Minato who already laid dead. Luckily Minato had already had it done on a scroll and Jiraiya uses Fuinjutsu to transfer it over on to Gamatora's belly who promptly disappeared.

"Glad that's over" mutters one of the ANBU who flexes his arms to relieve some of the stress from his bones. The others silently agreed that they NEVER wanted to go through that again.

"Neko" States the Hokage

A cat masked ANBU steps forward and says "Yes. Hokage-sama."

"Please deliver Naru-chan to a _SAFE_ place" Making sure he put emphasis on the word 'Safe'.

The ANBU nods and takes Naru away with her.

* * *

8 Years later

FWOOSH

3 arrows hit their target, 2 of them centre target with the other on slightly out.

"You're doing well, that was 50 metres and you managed to hit 2 of them in the centre." Said a voice that belonged to an elderly male. The said elderly man was dressed in formal robes that were red and white, he wore a large funny-shaped hat with the kanji for 'fire' drawn at the front. This man was the Hokage leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Yeah, but I could do much better if I used the eye-patch Jiji." Said a young feminine voice. This female had medium length red hair reaching her shoulders, she wore a hair clip to keep her bangs from falling on her face. She was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans which was held to her waist by a belt, she wore a long black coat that fell down into a cape around her neck was a necklace. She had a pale complexion and had three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks, she also had deep amethyst eyes. However one of them was cover with a black eye-patch. On her feet were long black thigh-length socks and a pair of black open-toed ninja sandals. **(A/N no.5: Basically I'm intending her to look like a Shana with purple eyes and an eye-patch. If you don't know who Shana is please type the name in an image browser, Google Images is preferable. If it is possible I will try and draw it.)**

"*Chuckle*. You know what I've told you about using that eye-patch Naru-chan!" The old man laughed.

The girl Naru just shrugged "I know, I'm just saying".

The pair spent time and were sitting by a tree talking about daily life, the elderly man explaining a few words in the book the female was reading. The title of the book was called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja', it was an average sized book with relatively small kanji in the book. It didn't say who the book was written by, but on the inside of the first page was written 'This book is dedicated to Nagato'.

Who 'Nagato' is only one person will never know… for now.

"What does this word mean Saru-jiji?" asked Naru

The old man chuckled at the nickname and said "You never cease to surprise me Naru-chan…" The girl nods absently, but then pays attention when he is about to explain the word "…This word means 'Naruto' it can be interpreted in two different ways *he brings out a piece of paper and a pen* One way it means 'Maelstrom', however the other meaning means 'Fishcake'." The girl laughs at the second word.

"Fishcake? Who would name something as lame as that?!" The girl seems to break down into a fit of laughter until she quickly composes herself and mutters an apology.

Sarutobi looks towards the Cliff by the edge of Konoha and says:

"It's quite alright. In fact I'll tell you something - someone did name their child after that."

Naru looked surprised and asks abruptly "Dare ga?"

He looks toward Naru and says "You"

A few hours later in the village

The girl wanders the streets of Konoha thinking back to what the Hokage said, lost in thought she never saw the glares or heard murmurs of the villagers, whispering things like "What's _that _girl doing here?" "She looks so freaky with that eye-patch?" "Is she hiding an infection behind that eye-patch? Is it contagious?" "Yeah. The Hokage should throw her out the village before it's too late for us."

Snapping out of her thoughts she _felt_ the glares burning into her, suddenly feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach she runs away avoiding anyone in her path.

Eventually she reaches a stand called 'Ichiraku Ramen', sitting down on a stool she shouts "Hey Teuchi-Osusan! 12 bowls of Ramen!"

"Sure thing Naru!" An old-ish guy shouts back to her. He was dressed with regular clothes with an apron and a chef's hat,

"Hi Naru-chan" Said a female voice in front of Naru, placing the big bowl of ramen in front of the girl

"Hi Ayame-Nee-chan! How are you doing?" Naru asked, before quickly digging into her ramen with the speed of a bullet-train.

"I'm okay, how have you been doing?" the older female asks and all she receives back is a grin… telling her what she needs to know…

The villagers have beat her up again.

Quickly after finishing all 12 bowls Naru says to put it on the Hokage's Tab.

* * *

Next Day

After waking up in her usual tree, Naru makes her way to the Academy taking all her familiar shortcuts to avoid the villagers. After making it there plenty in time she sits down at a desk and proceeds to take out a book.

After a few hours she finishes reading the book and puts it away in her bag and takes out her normal books for this particular day. 'Today is Tuesday, so first we'll be doing Tactics with Rumiko. Yamauchi… Hates me. Then we'll be doing Taijutsu with Tensei Haragawa... Hates me with a passion. After that we'll be doing useless History with Kiyama Noitaro… Ignores my existence. Following that we'll be doing Weapons practise with… [Foul language] If I go to that I'm going to go home with bruises. Finally we have a free period to do what we want… If I go to that I'm going to go to the hospital today, aren't I?' She plans for the day. Deciding she should skip school today Naru makes her way to her usual place, The Hokage's Office.

In the Hokage's Office

Naru sat in the dubbed 'comfy chairs' in the Hokage's office.

Upon hearing a 'click' from the door, the Hokage enters, hardly surprised that Naru is in his office… as usual.

"Bad day, huh?" He whispers taking out paperwork from the draw before making a quick hand-sign, muttering "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_". After making the clone the Hokage makes his way over to Naru in the chairs and starts talking to her.

"You know that you can always get a private tutor, Naru?" He asks her

"I know… but then going in a team would be useless, wouldn't it?" She answers

Nodding, the Hokage brings her to their usual spot where she can practise her archery in peace.

'Okay let's do this. Fuin… KAI!' Naru thinks and her target becomes clearly visible to her.

She brings out a single arrow from her quiver and places it on her bow, pulling back the string of the bow she thinks 'The distance to the target is 200 metres, the centre targets are at the knee, shoulder, chest, neck and groin' Which target should I go for this time?'

'I wonder what her target is this time?' The Hokage thinks

'Aim. Fire.' Naru thinks and releases the arrow.

Quickly making a hand-sign she mutters "Kage Ya no jutsu **(A/N no.6: This mean 'Shadow Arrow Technique. You'll be seeing this a lot in a few chapters, it will be cool.)**" The arrow splits into 5 different arrows, each of them landing near enough to their centre target. Apart from one arrow which hit dead centre on the chest.

Clap Clap

The Hokage claps at her display of talent. "Well done Naru-chan, you've been practising your chakra control if you can copy 4 arrows".

"Thanks Ji-san, although my aim isn't doing too well I need more practise" Naru told the Hokage

"Maybe later, how is your Kenjutsu coming along?" asked Hiruzen

"It's okay so far. As you know I've been trying to come up with my own style, the same with my bow, but I've been experimenting with using two different styles. The first I've been using a very long boukken, similar to a katana in length. This is because of my small size and henceforth short reach. However another style I've tried used dual wielding two normal sized boukken, because of my speed, agility and reaction-timing it is also a good combo. The disadvantages with both styles is that with dual wielding I NEED to get quite close to the enemy, which puts me at a higher risk of being hit, but my dodging could make up for that loss. With a long-sword or katana, since it has such a long reach the enemy can attack me if they read my attacks correctly. But I'm known to be unpredictable, so that could work in my favour. Please Ji-san, could you help me figure it out?" Naru asked.

"You put a lot of thought into this… *He gets a nod of acknowledgement* that's good Naru-chan! However I cannot help you decide what weapon you are going to use, that's your decision in the end. On the other hand I can show you a book on some other weapons, you may want to change your weapon type you're only 8 you know?" the elderly man questioned.

Naru looked surprised at that, the Hokage had ALWAYS helped her. To be given this sense of freedom… it made her feel relieved. 'Maybe I can break from these shackles then?' She thought

The Hokage then took in the time, by looking at the sky and asked Naru "You're probably feeling hungry right now, here's some melon bread." As he gives the sweet bread over to Naru her face lights up in childish joy, grabs the bag containing it and starts devouring the delectable loaf.

Once Naru had finished eating the bread she started reading the book on weapon's, reading over she chose that she had preferences over her first two options. The long sword/ katana, or the dual-wielding.

After a while the Hokage decided to leave her be and go back to his work, as his 'Kage Bushin' was running out of chakra.

Bidding Naru a farewell, he set off into the evening sun.

Naru sat in thought on what her weapon preference should be, thinking it over and over she finally decided on her choice. This particular choice could help her in the long run, so she decided to keep it a secret from anyone but the Hokage and a few of the ANBU.

Thus she started training using one-handed swords.

* * *

Next Month

Block Block Slash

Naru blocked a strike from her adversary, a young male called Sasuke Uchiha and then slashed at him, however he managed to block back.

The young male then came forward with a forward thrust to her chest, but Naru had jumped back in time to avoid the blow.

Rushing forward she went into a frontal attack, slashing repeatedly with her sword. Then she suddenly grabbed his arm using the sword, spun round to his back and pinned him to the floor.

The winner of the match was then declared "Winner: Naru Uzumaki".

There was sudden cheering and booing, some of them declaring that Naru had cheated.

"Oi! Katame get off." **(A/N no.7: This means one-eye. A reference from a particular show, a cookie for ones who get it ^^. Please leave a review if you did… or didn't)** grumbled a voice beneath Naru, she then complied and got of the young male. But frowned at the nickname.

"YEAH! Shove off Katame!" Shouted a few girls from the crowd.

Naru glared coldly at the crowd, not wanting to deal with their stupidity.

The crowd silenced and Naru walked back to her place in the crowd.

'Don't listen to them, their idiots. Try and not let their bullying get to you. If you want I could _help_ you?' Says a soothing voice.

This voice belongs to what Naru calls her 'Gut Instinct', the voice always tries to calm her and then tempt her with sugar-coated words as if it's trying to hide something. As always Naru replies with 'Thank you, however I think I'll be able to manage them on my own' and as if the voice knows what Naru said it replies with 'Very well… but you _will_ need my help one day'. Thus it leaves her alone.

The next matches did not take long and hence the reason they move on to the next lesson 'Projectiles'. Of course Naru has her bow so she prepares herself and does a few warm-ups to get ready for her turn.

"Next up Sasuke Uchiha!" Shouts a voice.

Sasuke goes up and draws a few kunai, he stands about 30 metres from the target and throws 3 kunai at it. The three kunai hit each centre point of the target and he smirks at that.

"Beat that." He says to Naru, not wanting to be outdone by her.

Naru scoffed and stood at 100 metres from the target.

Within the crowd there was murmurs of "There's no way she'll be able to beat Sasuke-kun, she should just quit" "Good luck Naru" "Ha, it's impossible to beat an Uchiha elite. She should give up."

100 metres from the target

Naru stood away at a distance where no-one could see her, but the tress and the Hokage. She drew her bow and took out 3 arrows, placing the arrows on the strings and pulling it back she whispers "shoot the wind, gale destroyer" and then she releases the arrows.

Boom

The arrows were so fast that they broke the sound-barrier, the teacher only saw a burst of air sailing and hitting the target with the force of a freight train. The sheer velocity of the attack blew the target off the ground and completely destroyed it, with a couple of trees also being uprooted.

Naru walked back through the woods arriving at the stage of the incident and said "I beat it. Tenfold"

There was an uproar of shouting and anger at the girl.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT! YOU MUST HAVE GOT A JONIN TO HELP YOU DO THAT! CHEATER! LIAR! FRAUD!" A girl with pink hair bellowed with her banshee-like voice.

Naru winced at the volume of her voice but then just smiled at Sakura and said nothing, it was their fault that they didn't believe her.

After the little incident the sensei called off classes for the day and everyone left for home, apart from Naru who went back to the Hokage's office. Where she met the Hokage who had a frown on his face as soon as Naru entered.

"Naru. Why didn't you tell me that you don't live in your apartment anymore?" He asked her.

Naru looked depressed for a second but then replied with "I haven't lived in that apartment for years Jiji."

"Why?" He demanded an answer

"Because the villagers, with the help with a few ninjas, think it is a smart idea to rig my apartment block with traps _and_ cut off my hot water supply _and_ get rid of my bed _and_ put in a few wood-eating termites. Thus I've been living in a trees for a few years and washing myself in a lake in one of the training grounds when nobody is awake." She explained her answer.

The Hokage looked lost in thought for a moment and said "Why don't you allow someone to adopt you?"

Naru had a surprised look on her face. She never expect her Jiji to say THAT.

This is because of the reason that Naru doesn't trust anyone BUT the Hokage, she doesn't even trust her 'Gut Instinct' fully. Though she really REALLY wanted a parent, someone who she can cherish and enjoy moments with.

Thus she made her decision. "Yes. If you can trust them, I think I'll be able to trust them."

He simply smiled at her kindly and nodded his head. "Very well Naru-chan we'll look for your potential parent."

'**I can become your parent, if you'd like?**' Said the 'Gut Instinct' inside Naru's head.

'How could you do that, you're my 'Gut Instinct'?' Naru thought, her eyes becoming glazed over and lost focus.

'**I'm more than **_**just **_**a 'Gut Instinct' Naru-chan, I'll make you a good deal. You'll get MUCH more benefits than I would get.**' 'It' thought back.

'Okay I'm listening' Naru thought and then collapsed.

* * *

In a desolate space

Naru had woken up lying down on the ground in a really dreary looking place.

Dark clouds loomed above, creating a foreboding effect. Massive stone-cold grey skyscrapers were in ruins, with huge punch holes and chunks of buildings. Part of the street were torn out, with fissure's covering some parts of the area. A cold wind passed by, with the feeling of death mixed in with it.

'Killer Intent. Here?' Naru thought

"**Of course, it belongs to me" **Whispered a voice in Naru's ear.

Naru quickly spun round to find nothing.

"**I'm not here Naru-chan"** Said a voice which echoed around.

Thus Naru started walking around the area. Suddenly the area distorted where she started walking and felt disorientated.

"**Oh sorry, I should have told you about that. It's really weird how your mind works isn't it?" **The voice spoke again.

Naru growled in annoyance at that fact, but carried on.

Not before she saw a red building, it seemed almost surreal in this place.

Walking into the red building she was greeted by the sight of a woman with flowing red hair and nine fox-tails sitting in a chair. She then flashed away and appeared in front of Naru caressing her chin.

"**Such a beautiful human… too bad you need to die**" The woman tried to stab Naru, but was held back by a chain stabbing her in the gut and pulling her back into the chair.

"W-why did you just try and kill me?" Naru asked

"**Tch. I'm the one you call your 'Gut Instinct' **_**ningen**_**, Let me formally introduce myself. I'm… ***She pauses for a second* **The Kyuubi no Yoko.**" The Kyuubi spoke

Naru's eyes opened in surprise, but then became normal after a few seconds.

"That makes sense. It's kind of clear to me: The fourth Hokage _sealed_ the Kyuubi into me, not kill it. Now it all makes sense… *Naru paused for a moment then snarled in disgust her voice turning venomous* _I'm a scapegoat. THEY [Foul Language} KNEW AND STILL DID THIS TO ME!_"

The Kyuubi smiled in pleasure for a second and then said "**That's why I brought you here… to make a deal**."

Naru's look of disgust had vanished and replied to Kyuubi with a _very_ sarcastic "Oh I thought you brought me here to kill me?" and grinned slightly with a raised eyebrow

"**Don't speak to me like that, I only tolerate you because you're beautiful compared to most humans**"

Naru was interested in that and said "Why is that?"

"**Your hair… and enormous power**" she replied

'Hair?' Naru thought then looked at her own, it was red.

'Of course, but what does she mean by power?'

"**Easy. If you didn't have that eye-patch on, you would probably be able to have as much power as me**" Kyuubi replied shocking Naru that she could read Naru that easily, but just put it off.

"Why would _I _have as much power as _you_?" Naru asked

"**Simple. I no longer have any power, it's all yours**."

Naru was dumbfounded. She contained ALL the Kyuubi's power behind her eye-patch, no wonder the Hokage told her to NEVER take it off. She wouldn't be able to control ALL that power… yet.

"What was this deal you were talking about though?"

"**Okay~ it's this: just let me out. You won't die and my soul will be able to walk the Earth again."**

'**With the exception of Naru having another persona, but she doesn't need to know **_**that… yet**_**'**

"What about the seal though, of course it will kill me!" Naru shouted

"**What seal? There is no seal. You're power burned the seal out ages ago, It's YOUR mind that's holding me back.**"

"WHAT!" Screamed Naru

"There is no seal. [A constant stream of foul language pours out from her mouth like a rainbow]"

* * *

Elsewhere

"[Foul Language] somebody is [Foul Language] mouthing [Foul Language] swear words like me. [Foul Language]."

"Shut up Hidan, I'm trying to count my money."

* * *

Back in the mindscape

"**Calm down~ As I said your mind held me back from escaping, the twisting dimensions, the injuries I get if I try and touch you. That's all YOUR doing. Some crazy mind you've got, to fool the Kyuubi no Kitsune… that's why I fell in love with you.**"

The heck, The Kyuubi loves Naru

Nary blushed and shouted "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Baka-Kyu! Love me! I'm. A. HUUUUMMMAAAN."

"**I don't care**" She whispered seductively in Naru's ear.

Naru backed away the blush acting furiously on her face and muttered "fine."

The Kyuubi smiled and the said "**This will be painless, just rest**"

And with that Naru's vision fell into blackness.

* * *

Locked in the Hokage's Office

Naru awoke in the Hokage's office next to a medic-nin.

"Ah, she's awake sir. I'll be leaving now." And the medic disappeared in a flash.

"Naru are you okay? Your eyes glazed over and then a second later you just collapsed, some ANBU had to catch you before you hit your head."

"**She's fine. Geez, YOU'RE the Hokage shouldn't you know things like this**" The Kyuubi said sat on the doorframe.

The Hokage's eyes widened and shouted "ANBU!"

The ANBU grabbed their swords and tried to behead the woman… but it just went right through her.

"What do you want… Kyuubi?"

"**Easy I'm now Naru's mother… and girlfriend**"

Naru blushed and looked away.

"**As you can clearly see I only have a corporeal form, nothing can attack me and I can't attack anything**" The Kyuubi stated.

"Fine! But no corrupting her, otherwise you can forget having that form at all. By the way, how did Naru break the seal?"

The Hokage had just the same reaction as Naru did, apart from muttering a few words.

"I'm too old for this [Foul Language]." And rubbed his temples.

"**Maybe it's time you find a new successor then?**" The Kyuubi suggested.

"I can put up with this for a few more years. So no." He replied.

The Kyuubi just shrugged.

"Well since it's me giving the apartment here's the best one I can give you, it's supposed to be for shinobi only. But I can make an exception" He said giving Naru the keys for the special apartment.

At the new apartment

The floors were nicely done, the room smelt fresh. A few rooms, clean bathroom, hot water heater, beds, a kitchen, even a utility room! Naru was pleased, no, ecstatic about her new home.

Quickly running into one of the bedrooms she threw off her shoes and jumped onto the master bed.

"I see you like it." Said a strange sounding voice, this belonged the Kyuubi who did sound demonic anymore.

"Kyuubi? You sound different." Naru stated

"Of course Naru-chan~! Don't want humans thinking I'm a demon~" The Kyuubi replied

That made a lot of sense to Naru, and it made Naru's life a whole lot easier too.

"Now more about this deal I made"

That got Naru's attention and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's just tell you about a certain little thing that has happened now that I'm out… you now have another persona. That persona is basically "Me", and once you access my darker powers then you'll be consumed by them temporarily and your two personas will merge. That is all." The Kyuubi explained

Naru just stared in shock, grabbed the Kyuubi's shoulders, shook her and said "And WHY didn't you tell me this before?"

The Kyuubi smiled and said "If I did say that, then you would probably have changed your mind and not let me out which would be better for both of us. As for one you needed a parent, two I wanted to get out and not cause harm and three… If I never got out you probably would have died at a later date as you couldn't access my and therefore your power. After all you're a Jinchuuriki, you're going to be hunted.

Naru processed that information and realised it all made sense. But not before asking "Why did you attack the village then?" The Kyuubi smiled and cryptically said "I didn't".

That left Naru confused, but decided to put it off until tomorrow. Her day had already been weird enough. This is the reason she fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's the first chapter, this was a nice chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^.**

**See you soon, Touma Yoshino)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: This is Chapter 3, well the last chapter was good and I hope this one will be even better. I'm very sorry for being so late with this chapter and for it being so short. I'll try and make up for it with my next chapter.)**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or for. Otherwise Naruto would be smart and not some idiot, I mean his father was a genius and his mother was smart-ish. If someone was sabotaging his education he should have reported it and got someone else to teach him, like the Third he would do ANYTHING to get away from paperwork.**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

**Jutsu- **"**Reaper Death Seal**"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

**Chapter 3: The Crimson Flames**

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

* * *

Immediately when Naru entered the classroom through the window, she regretted it.

'I should have slept in my bed a bit more' Naru thought tiredly before plopping her head on the desk in-front, then closing her eyes momentarily.

Then she heard a person entering the room, it was the quiet and shy Hinata. Hinata made her way to her seat, before sitting down and taking out a book.

Intrigued Naru made her way over to Hinata and asked "What are you reading Hinata?"

Hinata squeaked as she didn't realise Naru made her way over to her, Naru's stealth skills must be amazing she thought.

"U-um… I-I'm Reading t-this…" She stuttered quietly, before showing the title book: "Icha Icha: Hidden Volume"

Naru stared at the book, then Hinata, then at the book again and shouted "EH!?" Just before she ran back to her seat and stayed quiet, she the put her head on the desk and promptly fell asleep.

Once Naru woke up to see that the entire class had entered and Iruka was shaking Naru to wake her up. She must have dozed off at some point and at her misfortune Sasuke started picking on her.

"What's wrong with you Katame, too tired and WEAK to do anything" He mocked her.

Now normally Naru wouldn't do anything, but at a certain time of month and facing a Chunin last night and having all sorts of crazy things happen to her she sniped back "What's wrong with you Uchiha, aren't you a bit cranky today? Maybe you didn't get you beauty sleep, SasUKE?"

He glowered at Naru with a death stare, which she returned with a smile with murderous intent. The atmosphere was so tense around the two that you could literally cut the tension with a kunai.

That was the moment Iruka stepped in to intervene "Please stop you two, especially you Naru you're causing the other guys to panic." Some people were shaking from the killer intent, especially a certain pink-haired town-crier.

'Naru you're going to have to learn to control you KI, I'll teach you when you wait for your Jonin sensei.' Said Kyuu through the mind-link.

'Alright, thanks Kyuu' Naru sent back.

Naru had calmed down after that and everybody was back to normal, apart from Sakura who looked at Naru with a bit of fear.

"Now for the team placements: Team 1…"

Iruka kept on going with the team placements, until Naru noticed Sasuke's name.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno… *which was interrupted with Sakura shouting "Love conquers all Ino!" and Kiba Inuzuka *which was also interrupted with "That's Unfair!" from Kiba*.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Naru Uzumaki"

Naru looked at Hinata with a small blush from looking at the said girl, after what happened earlier and then looked at Shino and nodded, who promptly nodded back to her.

"Team 9 is in circulation and Team 10 is: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Now please wait for your Jonin sensei to arrive, though I'll be splitting you up into different classes so that you can talk to your new teammates. I wish you luck in becoming excellent shinobi's, we are now comrades and as such I will defend your life if it is necessary, however one day you may surpass me so I also wish you luck in that field. It has been a pleasure teaching you all these years, even though sometimes I didn't show it. This is my final lecture to you, no this shall be given to you Lord Hokage." Said Iruka, to the person hiding in the back.

As soon as Iruka said that the Hokage stepped out from the back and walked to the front.

'He's been there this entire time and I never even noticed him, I need to get better at my sensory type techniques' Naru thought.

"Of course Iruka. Let me say these two phrases, number one: You only get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as long as you like and die. However… protecting a precious person… you must not forget this no matter what path you choose. But the most important thing to remember is: To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens. That is what it means to be a shinobi, thank you Iruka I'll let you take over now." The Hokage said and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

"You must take into heart what the Hokage said: Don't stray far too off your path, but always remember your precious people. That is it, now would Team 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and 10 follow me, team 8 you can stay in this room." Iruka instructed

Once all the groups had left the room Naru made her way over to Hinata and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her "Hinata, you do know what that book is?"

"H-hai… although I kind of enjoy it." Hinata said, her voice changing at the end.

Naru gulped and asked the all-important question "Hinata... do you like girls?"

Her answer was a small, meek "Y-yes".

'Okay, Hinata the quiet, shy, pessimistic, 'who-occasionally-squeaks-like-a-mouse' girl… is a Lesbian? Kyuu, are you thinking what I'm thinking'.

'Yup. She likes me/you.' Were their shared thoughts.

'Naru-sama, if I may suggest to not hurt her feelings too much, you could take her out on a date.' The woman's voice echoed in Naru's head. At least it was better than getting a headache.

"Um, Hinata" Naru said to catch Hinata's attention,

"H-hai?" Stuttered Hinata

"I know you like me" She whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata's face seemed to light up for a second, but it mellowed when Naru said "I'm very sorry that I can't like you back"

Hinata looked crestfallen and was about to say something until Naru said "I'll take you out on a date, or two. Is that okay?"

Hinata looked overjoyed, in fact she looked even happier than before. She was so happy she couldn't use any words to express how she was feeling.

"Thank you" Hinata managed to say without stuttering.

Naru nodded before making her way over to Shino.

"Hi" She said

"Hello" He said back.

Deciding that she wanted to see his bugs she activated the eye-patch and looked a tiny bug that was on Shino's shoulder.

"Can I hold him?" Naru asked

Shino looked surprised, but said "Sure" And the bug flew over to Naru hand.

Looking closely at the bug, she noticed it had an intricate design on its back.

"He's beautiful" she said in a rare moment of amazement. Before she placed the bug back on Shino's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so, most would try and squash it. Never to see its beauty." Shino explained.

"Really? It's weird how so many people can be prejudiced. Don't you think Shino-san?"

Shino blinked, but you couldn't see it because of the glasses "Of course Uzumaki-san…" Before Naru extended her hand and said "Please call me Naru." Shino nodded and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Naru-san."

She smiled at him.

10 Minutes later

After that the three decided to have a team-bonding exercise and tell each other their strengths and weakness, so that they could cover for each other's mistakes.

It was Naru's go first "Well my weaknesses are that my Taijutsu and Genjutsu are severally lacking. The only style of Taijutsu I've got is the style I've created myself using Fuinjutsu, as Hinata already knows… *She got a nod from Hinata, who explained to Shino which seals she used.* my Genjutsu is none existent, but a certain condition I have makes me immune to all lower class Genjutsu. Sensei will probably pick up on that, which leaves to defend me just in case that happens."

She took a breather for a moment before continuing with saying "However I'm excellent at using a bow and arrow, if I never did what I did on the test I would have become Rookie of the Year but I don't want it; it would cause too much trouble anyway. Other than that I have Fuinjutsu which I'll soon be a master in, I just need to do one more exercise"

'Which is creating a technique which uses a seal of your own design' Naru thought to herself, before continuing with "I'm also good at Kenjutsu and just in case anyone is listening I'll tell you HOW good I am and WHAT my particular style is."

'Has she picked up on me?' Thought a voice of a woman hiding nearby.

"Finally even though I don't have any real Ninjutsu my techniques with the bow and arrow make up for it."

It was Hinata's turn next.

She was going to speak until Naru brought out a sketch pad and a pen from nowhere and handed it to Hinata, prompting her to write it down.

"My weakness are that I only have my family's Taijutsu and the only two strengths I have are Intermediate Sealing techniques and that my Byakugan is immune to Genjutsu."

The only thing Shino said was "I have bugs. Fact."

Naru and Hinata knew what his bugs did, although they weren't aware of ALL his capabilities with the bugs.

15 Minutes Later

They sat in silence for a while until somebody entered through the door.

"Team 8?" the woman asked. She had long black hair, tied at the end in a loose ponytail. She wore a mess-like suit that almost didn't look like it covered her figure. She had red eyes and long black eyelashes, her lips had been painted a scarlet red. This was Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes. Did you enjoy the little talk?" Naru asked

Kurenai looked startled before saying "Yes, it was a bit… informative."

"Glad to see that you've read my report then." Naru stated.

'My goodness it's almost as if this girl can…'

"Read your mind… right?" Naru said.

Having enough with the girl's antics Kurenai asked "Why don't we get to know each other a bit better then?"

The other complied and sat down near to Kurenai.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are a certain man I'm dating, my friend Anko, dango, the colour red and sunsets (**A/N no.1: Kurenai full name means 'Crimson Sunset')**. My dislikes include anyone who hurts my friends and a certain orange book. My hobbies include drinking tea and going on dates, my dream for the future is to become a wife." Kurenai said.

"Well my name is Naru Uzumaki, my likes are my hair colour, foxes, cute things, ramen, dango and those little moments in life that are truly precious. My dislikes include traitors, _Uchiha's_, prejudiced people and tomatoes. My hobbies… well there are a lot of things and my dream, no dreams for the future are… *She paused for dramatic effect* to become Hokage and show the world how powerful the bow and arrow is." She said

Hinata brought her pen and paper "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my friends and this book, my dislikes are bullies and people who look down upon you. My hobbies are too many to list and my dream for the future is to become a proper kunoichi and have my father praise me."

'I'll need to look at that book later' Thought Kurenai.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs. My dislikes are prejudiced people and people who squash my bugs who don't apologize. My hobbies are tending to my bugs and my dream for the future is to discover a new species of bug."

'Interesting dream' were the collective thoughts of everyone.

This concluded everyone's introductions, so Kurenai decided to speak up "Well, let me tell you something… you're not quite Genin yet."

All three of them just looked at her in a blank stare.

'Not the reaction I was hoping, but it's okay' Kurenai thought

"Tomorrow you're going to have to do another exam to decide if you become Genin, it normally has a 66% fail rate. But who knows maybe it could be worse this year." Kurenai said to scare to Genin.

"I also don't recommend bringing a pack of supplies, I'll probably steal them from you. Make sure to eat breakfast though and DON'T come late, or you WILL fail." Kurenai added on to pressure the teens.

Once Kurenai left Naru invited Hinata and Shino to come to her apartment so that they could make a plan for the next day. They of course went to their houses to ask for permission first, but not before Naru reminding them that it is important.

At Shino's Home

"Father" Said Shino

"Yes, son" He replied

"A friend, Uzumaki-san has invited me to her house for a team meeting. May I go?" Shino asked

His father sat in silence for a while and replied "Yes, you may. Will you be having dinner?"

"Yes. Please excuse me father I must pack my things." Shino said

"Of course, good luck" His father responded

Thus once Shino had packed his things, he left for Naru's apartment.

Shibi just sat there, alone in silence... drinking his tea.

Hinata's Estate

"E-excuse me father" Stammered a voice outside the living area.

"Come in, Hinata" Uttered a strong male voice, who had an under-tone of authority.

The door opened and Hinata was wearing a change of clothes, she was wearing a black haori, with a white inner coat. She had tied her blue headband around her head, hidden by her bangs. Her lavender eyes betrayed no emotion, which was a common trait among the Hyuuga's because they had the 'All Seeing White Eyes'. She had tied up her hair at the front in twin-tails. In her hand was her notepad.

Hinata's father noticed this and was intrigued by it.

'Maybe the Uzumaki girl gave it to her?' He thought to himself

Hinata sat down at the table and started writing on her pad, once finished she passed the pad on to her father.

"Father, Uzumaki-san has invited me over to her apartment for the night. She wishes to have a team meeting for an exam tomorrow, she will provide us with food and beds for me tonight. Our other teammate is Aburame-san, he will be leaving for home while I stay for the night. Is this acceptable?"

Her father looked it over again for a minute and thought 'The Uzumaki must be doing her best to look after her. This is probably why this is the way that Hinata is acting like this.'

Her father realised Hinata's affection for the Uzumaki, but he didn't reprimand her for it. He also realised when he looked in Hinata's eyes that she got turned down, but not in a negative way. Hence he deduced the Uzumaki must have at least asked her on a date. He was pleased by this. Hinata was starting to make friends, true friends.

In a rare moment a smile crossed Hiashi's face and he said "I'm glad that you've found some friends Hinata, keep them by your side."

Hinata understood the hidden meaning, bowed and the left the room.

At Naru's apartment

"What am I going to do!?" Shouted Kyuubi

"Relax, just act like a guardian would. Just keep calm and composed, but please don't start having your 'fun' with me. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kyuubi piped up on this "Yakusoku?"

Naru nodded "Yakusoku. I don't go back on my words, that's my nindo!"

'Those Uzumaki's, all the same' Thought Kyuubi to herself.

"Of course~" Chimed Kyuubi.

Knock Knock

The two heard a knock on the door, it was Shino.

"Welcome, how was your way getting here?" Naru asked.

Shino took of his shoe and put them near the entrance of the door.

"It was okay. Though I didn't realise you lived so close to the red-light district." Shino said

"Ah, sorry. Should have mentioned that." Naru stated.

"It's good." Shino replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

Kyuubi had hidden in one of the rooms.

"Hi Hinata. I Hope the journey was okay." Naru said

Hinata quickly wrote down "It's okay, I'm used to seeing that kind of stuff"

'Wait, did that mean she saw those two girls? I'm lucky it was Hinata who saw that and not someone else.' Naru thought

"Naru I thought you had a guardian, where is she?" Shino asked.

"Ah, it's alright to come out Homura." Naru called out.

"Hai~" Chimed a voice, from the bedroom.

Bursting through the door came a red-head bombshell, she was wearing a VERY loose black top. Her crimson hair had been tied into a high ponytail, while her bangs fell across her face messily. Around her neck was a necklace that Naru made for her at some point, so that she could perform a few household tasks, like cooking. She wore a pair of navy blue jeans, adding to her messy appearance. To complete her ensemble she wore an apron that read "I (Heart) Chicken".

This was Naru's and Kyuubi made up character, Akemi Homura. (**A/N No.1: Yes, this once again is a reference. I don't own Madoka Magica**)

"So~ these are your teammates, Naru-chan." 'Homura' said

"Yes. Please get dinner ready, we'll do out strategy meeting for now." Naru asked.

"Of course" The red-haired woman said and went to the kitchen.

Hinata decided to ask Naru a question "Is your caretaker related to you" Referring to the hair-colour and the whisker marks.

"That… I'll tell you later." Naru put off.

Thus they began their meeting.

30 Minutes later

The three had come up with the possibilities and the solutions these problems, they had a break and then had dinner which consisted of a very nice chicken banquet. Everything ranging from chicken pie to salt and pepper chicken wings. The two also got a glimpse of the black hole that is Naru Uzumaki.

After they had their dinner Naru explained something to them.

"This a seal design which allows me to communicate to you through a mind link. However I need to place it on the body, from the base of the neck down to the spine. Would you mind if I did that?" Naru asked

The two complied and Naru asked Shino to leave the room, he agreed and left to go in the bedroom.

As Naru slowly drew the seal on Hinata's back, Hinata was thinking how she wasn't breaking down and laughing because Naru kept on touching her sensitive spot.

Once Naru had done she asked Hinata to close her eyes and channel her chakra at the base of the neck.

Once done what instructed Naru tested this out.

'Hello, Hinata~' Naru's voice called out to her.

Hinata was surprised but thought back 'Yes, I can hear you'.

Naru smiled, it seems like the seal was a huge success.

She then repeated the process with Shino, which took even shorter because Naru already knew the seal design.

All three of them had tested out the seals together and by inputting each of their chakras into the seal, all three of them were able to talk to each other.

'So we'll see you tomorrow, bye Shino' Naru said.

'Goodnight Naru-san, Hinata-san. I will see you tomorrow at Training ground 17.' Shino sent through the mind link.

'Well what should we do Hinata-chan? It's still quite early and I'm not sure what to do.' Naru said through the mind link.

'Why not have a girl's night in?' 'Homura' sent through the mind link.

"Eh? Homura-chan!" Shouted a surprised Hinata, she was so shocked she almost jumped out her socks.

"There something I need to explain to you Hinata." Naru said, which got Hinata's attention.

"Homura-chan isn't actually called Homura" Naru stated.

Hinata looked confused, then what was she called.

"Her real name, or rather title is the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naru nervously said.

Hinata was shocked, she now understood WHY most of the villagers acted the way they did towards her.

'She was sealed into you, wasn't she?' Hinata thought through the mind link.

Naru nodded, but then said "But things have gotten a bit complicated, Kyuubi you tell her the rest of the story."

So then 'Homura' proceeded to tell Hinata about the complex mind which belongs to Naru. After the Kyuubi had stopped thinking Hinata processed all the information.

"So basically, the Kyuubi's spirit is outside your body. While your body has converted its power into your own" Hinata summarized on the pad.

Naru nodded and said "You're taking this rather well, don't you feel like hitting me from keeping such an important secret from you."

Hinata shook her head and thought using the mind link 'The reason I don't feel like hitting you is because we haven't known each other for very long and that fact that the Kyuubi is the kunai sealed within the scroll, I use Fuinjutsu so it's easy to work it out. Don't blame yourself, we just need to tell the others some other time. Shino will understand and to the best of my knowledge all the adult generation know of this, so Kurenai already knows.'

"Yes that's true, I could tell with the way Kurenai looked at me that she wasn't against me. However she's not exactly with me either, I hope we can do our best to win her over as a team." Naru indicated.

'Hai. I'm glad I was put on your team Naru-chan, I believe one day you'll be a good leader.' Hinata thought.

'You really think that, I'm surprised that you believe that my dream will become real.' Naru thought back.

Hinata kindly smiled and stammered "I-I will a-always s-support you, N-Naru-chan."

For once Naru had a smile on her face for the comment and said "Thank you Hinata, thank you so much".

Hinata blushed at the praise and shook it off, but Naru said afterwards that she deserved it. Hinata is a kind soul, no-one is going to change that.

After that had finished Naru and Hinata decided to follow the Kyuubi's advice and have a girl's night in, by painting their nails, talking about their ordinary life and then watching a movie cuddling up to each other it was a good night. Naru had allowed Hinata to share the big master bed, whilst the Kyuubi slept on a Futon near them. She didn't complain… much.

The Next Day

Naru once again woke up early and decided it was a wonderful morning, so she decided to start… painting?

This was another of Naru's hobbies, activating her eye-patch she looked towards the Hokage Tower and sure enough the Hokage was stood outside drinking his morning coffee. Thus she started to paint.

Sure enough she captured a few ninja jumping on the buildings and decided to paint them too. Once finished she left it to dry and decided to enjoy this peaceful, but rare moment in time.

"Yawwnnn~" Came the tired voice of Hinata, she was dressed in a pink nightie that Naru gave her. It was almost see through.

Hinata's hair was disheveled and odd bit stuck about the place, despite her appearance she still looked cute. At least in the eyes of Kyuubi, who was currently dressed in her underwear!

"Kyaaa~! Your so cute, Naru-chan can we keep her as a pet?" Kyuubi asked

Hinata gave her a blank stare and said a very frank, "No".

Kyuubi pouted and decided to get dressed.

A moment paused by in an instant and Naru asked "You're not a morning person are you?"

Hinata chuckled and shook her head.

She too decided to get dressed.

The wind passed by.

'And they said nothing about the painting. Amazing.'

Naru had already got changed and prepared for the day, got dressed in her usual outfit, fastened her bow to her back and done her morning exercises. She collected Hinata, who was also in her new outfit to the training grounds.

At the Training Grounds

Once they were at the Training Grounds they saw Shino there waiting on a log.

Naru waved at him and he waved back.

The due time wasn't for another hour so they quickly went over the plans together.

After 15 minutes passed Kurenai arrived, completely surprised at they managed to get here so early.

"What are you doing here at this time? You should just be getting changed." Kurenai asked.

"I got here at 6:00 sensei" said Shino.

"I actually got up at 5 o'clock, but Hinata and I got here at 6:30" Naru stated.

Kurenai was shocked, looks like she got the early team.

'Thank goodness they're not like Kakashi' Kurenai thought.

"Well since you're here, why not get started?" Kurenai asked

The three looked at each other and nodded, Naru said "Might as well get this over and done with"

Kurenai smiled and said "I have hidden an object in that forest" Kurenai pointed to the direction of this large forest, "However I have hidden it with Genjutsu as well. Your objective is to retrieve the object WITHOUT being seen by me and place it on this spot. Your time limit is three hours." She stands on a dry patch of earth.

"Start!" Kurenai announced

The three vanished from site and into the trees.

'Thank goodness this was one of the eventualities that we covered last night. Hinata activate your Byakugan and Shino spread your bugs throughout the area. I'll set up a few traps, sense Kurenai if she gets too close to our position and send out a few Kage Bunshin with you and about the area. Once at least one of us has found the hidden item I would like for you to hit my Kage Bunshin to send me back the information, which I'll then pass through the mind-link. Am I understood?' Naru sent through the mind-link

'I Understood/ Hai' were the thoughts of the other two teammates.

All three of them began the operation, Naru immediately drew a few seals. A moment ago Naru had sent out a Kage Bunshin to distract Kurenai.

With Kurenai and the Clone

"Why are you here?" Asked Kurenai.

"I want to get a taste of your skills before helping my teammates, is that alright?" the Clone asked.

Kurenai shrugged, took out a kunai and said "Sure, that's okay"

'I need to keep my skills hidden, let's use that' Thought the Clone.

The clone drew the sword from its jacket and created another clone a further distance away from the two.

Kurenai was no hand-to-hand expert, but she thought that could take on a freshly minted Genin.

Oh how wrong she was.

**Slash**

The sword cut through the kunai like a hot knife through air.

Kurenai quickly jumped back in surprise and was going to use a Genjutsu, but it was too late.

'Burst' Thought the Clone.

With blinding speed Naru had closed the gap between the two, she brought her sword into a position and called out to the other clone which pulled back an arrow and said "Uzumaki Ryuu: Kibarashi" (**A/N No.2: This mean's Uzumaki Style: Distraction**).

A blinding light passed throughout the area, which resulted in Kurenai not being able to see anything.

She felt something touch her in several parts of the body while her eyes had gone. After being able to see again, she was covered in seals. Which meant one thing.

'Oh [Foul Language]' She thought

"**Fuin!**" Shouted the Clone and Kurenai fell to the floor, completely unable to move.

"Well what are you going to do now sensei?" The clone asked.

"Unfortunately for you this was all an illusion" Whispered a voice in its ear.

Poof

Back with Naru

Naru chuckled, she knew she was no match for the Genjutsu Mistress… yet. The clone had simply been a distraction and it worked. Kurenai would have a very hard time trying to find them at this point.

Suddenly Naru stopped in her track.

She smiled, Hinata had found the object.

'Shino make your way here. Good work Hinata' Naru sent through the link.

2 Minutes Later

Naru and Shino had arrived at the spot and Hinata had dispelled the illusion around the object, well not object or rather huge statue that weighed goodness knows how much.

"This is impossible, even as a team. That is if you didn't know fuinjutsu to my level." Naru stated.

Drawing a seal on the bottom she muttered "**Fuin**" and it disappeared.

"Where the object?" Asked Hinata

"Inside a Storage Space, why?" Naru asked confusingly.

Hinata thought for a moment before realising Naru was a seal expert, she could probably seal away Konoha without too much trouble considering her chakra reserves.

The three vanished from site and back into the forest, then proceeded to go to the final place.

Of course Kurenai was smart so she decided to sit in a spot where she would notice them before they placed the statue on the dry earth. Naru had thought of a plan to show off their teamwork.

Naru would use the distraction technique again, then Shino would send a swarm of bugs at the teacher, whilst Hinata would close off the older woman's chakra points.

Thus the plan started.

With Kurenai

Kurenai was having a relatively good time; that was until she was blinded by a light again, Attacked by some chakra-eating bugs and had some of her chakra points closed so she couldn't form any Genjutsu.

Once she could see again she saw a statue with three happy Genin, well two that actually showed it.

She never thought it was possible, they had semi-defeated a Jonin opponent AND accomplished the objective within a ridiculously quick time as well. Kurenai was pleased NO ecstatic about her new team.

"Congratulations Team 8, you Pass!" Shouted a happy Kurenai.

The team shared a group hug, which was the least Kurenai could do.

"Tomorrow come here at 8 o'clock, we're going to get your new weapons."

The team was really pleased by this, even Shino as he was nodding his head.

Kurenai decided to go and have a break for a while until the meeting.

A few hours later at the Meeting

The Hokage sat in his comfy chair at his desk, on the opposite side of the desk stood the Jonin sensei's for this year's Genin selection.

He moved his hand to tell them that they could start.

"Team 1… failed."

"Team 2… failed."

"Team 3… failed."

"Team 4… failed."

"Team 5… failed."

"Team 6… failed."

"Team 7… passed barely. If it wasn't the for Uchiha feeding the Inuzuka then they wouldn't have passed, I wanted to give them a second chance because of the other team sevens but this is the worst so far. Sakura Haruno NEEDS to take remedial lessons immediately. The Uchiha needs his mental health record updated, it seems someone hasn't done their job properly. The Inuzuka is good… that's about it, he has room for improvement though I can stand him more than the others." Said the silver-haired Kakashi (**A/N No.3: You know who Kakashi is, I don't want to describe him.**)

'Looks like I need to fire somebody' thought the Hokage.

"Team 8… passed with flying colours… and rainbows! The team work of this team was immaculate it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. Uzumaki-san managed to distract me with a Clone, whilst the real one was helping her teammates find the hidden object. Then the teamwork they displayed at the end was amazing, I can't believe how good this team is. They've only worked with each other for 48 hours and they're doing better than most Jonin teams out there! Uzumaki-san was the leader from the off she's a natural born leader, if there was a war then she would have already been promoted to Chunin" Kurenai stated.

"While I can agree with your enthusiasm Kurenai-san, please tone your voice down" The Hokage said.

"Sorry" She said with a blush.

'I guess she doesn't know about the seal yet.' The Hokage thought.

"Team 10 did very well, as always with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Shikamaru has a vast intellect, but has his family's lazy trait as well. Ino is a bit noisy, so I need to change that. Choji… well he eats a lot and a very well-rounded individual, that's not an insult though. So yeah, they passed." Asuma stated.

"Alright thanks for attending, you may leave now." The Hokage said and the Jonin all vanished away.

"I'm getting too old for this [Foul Language]" He said as he got to work on the paperwork, he could use a clone but this was something that required a bit of a… personal touch.

At Naru's Apartment

Once Naru got back she rushed in through the window and jumped into the couch. As soon as she did that, the Kyuubi burst through the bedroom door and dragged Naru into it.

When she was in the room she saw that the Kyuubi was stark naked and looked younger, about Naru's age. The Kyuubi then said in a sultry demonic voice "**Your promise**".

Naru blushed and looked away, but then turned back around and said "We're going out, get changed."

The Kyuubi scoffed, but complied. She got herself dressed into a pair of jeans and a black top, with a red diamond necklace. She then asked "What was your promise?"

Naru blushed and said "To take you out and then sleep with you, JUST sleep with you."

The Kyuubi looked absolutely delighted and grabbed Naru's flat-chest from behind, then whispered in her ear "Whatever you want, dear."

Unfortunately for Kyuubi she took it too far.

Naru blushed Crimson and shouted "Urusai, urusai, urusai! Baka-Kyu!"

And promptly hit the Kyuubi on her head, with a hammer. (**A/N No.4: Another reference, try and work it out**.)

After that Naru had gotten into a blue blouse and black trousers. She had used a black hairclip to keep her hair out her eye, she had kept the bow on her back.

On the streets

"Sooo~ where are we going?" 'Homura' asked.

"I know it's not much, but here" said Naru pointing towards a certain stand.

"Ramennnnnnn~!" Cheered Kyuubi, as she loved ramen just as much as Naru.

Once inside they immediately got greeted.

"Hi Naru-san, Akemi-san." Greeted Teuchi, the head chef.

"Hi Old Man!" Greeted 'Homura'

"What have I told you, don't call me that free-loader!"

A brief glare happened between the two people, before they laughed it off.

"What's happening Old man?" Naru asked.

"Meh, nothing much business has been pretty dry without you." He answered.

"Yeah, so are you two an item yet?" Asked a young female.

Naru blushed "Urusai, Ayame-Nee-san! I'm just treating her to a meal, THAT'S ALL!"

"Sure, but you know what they say: 'Denying it makes it a whole more believable'" She said with a smirk.

Naru blushed a Hyuuga level blush and decided that the floor was a rather interesting thing to look at.

"Here's the usual: 3 Miso Ramen and 3 Special Rabbit ramen. I don't know why you like rabbit so much, but this rabbit is from the mountains near Kumo. Be thankful, Naru got this for you." Said Teuchi.

Kyuubi looked at Naru in amazement, this rabbit must have been incredibly expensive. She grabbed Naru's hand and said thank you, but Naru just shrugged it off and said she owed 'Akemi-san' anyways.

The two began digging in.

20 Bowls of Ramen Later

"Man I'm stuffed, great job as always Teuchi. I wouldn't change anything about this place, apart from the dango they're not brilliant but I can't get them anywhere else." Naru said.

"Well we're a ramen shop, not a dango shop. So we don't buy into those sort of things much, we try our best for you after all your our best customers." Teuchi said.

"I suppose so, see ya!" Naru and 'Homura' said.

As Teuchi watched them leave in said in shock "But what about the bill?"

Ayame just kept cleaning the stand radiating with happiness.

Back at Naru's apartment

Once they had got back in, Kyuubi immediately got undressed and got into the master bed and said "Come on, I don't bite… much".

Naru blushed slightly and got herself undressed. She then got into the bed and laid next to Kyuubi.

"So like what you see?" Asked 'Akemi' in a sultry tone.

Naru cuddled up to Kyuubi and said "Shut up and go to sleep"

The Kyuubi got surprised at the contact, but then got cosy and fell asleep next to Naru.

Nightmare

Naru had ended up in a forest, with dimly light moon-light. It was the location where she killed Mizuki.

A corpse rose from the ground, with holes in places but the face was recognizable: it was Mizuki.

"**You killed me**" He said in a distorted tone, walking towards Naru.

She tried to run away, but was held back by Iruka and Kyuubi grabbing parts of her body.

"**You killed him/ me**" They all repeated, with Mizuki in her face.

A dark figure walked out, with an evil smirk on her face.

"**Throw her on the ground**" It said. 'It' was just a being of pure blackness, with a Cheshire grin across its 'face'.

They all complied and the figure walked up to Naru.

"**Hi! Would you mind me killing you?**" 'It' asked.

Naru laughed "You can't kill me, this is a dream"

The people holding Naru pushed harder, starting to make a dent in the ground.

'It' laughed "**You're lying! Of course I can kill you! Let me show you something amazing!**"

'It' grabbed Naru by the neck and brought her upwards. It then formed a black sword in its hand and brought it to Naru's right arm and… cut it off.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Naru yelped in pain, the being then threw Naru away.

It then did the same to its right arm and attached Naru's right arm to its own, then attached its own to Naru.

Naru winced in pain, but settled down after a moment.

"**Now do you believe me?**" 'It' asked

Naru shook her head and it shrugged "**Well you'll see for yourself when you wake**, **Bye!**"

Naru suddenly woke up with Kyuubi shaking her, the Kyuubi was covered in burns.

"What happened?" Asked Naru.

The Kyuubi pointed to Naru's right arm.

Crimson red flames were glowing around it, with the fingernails sharpening to black claws.

It seemed as if something had happened.

Immediately Naru did a water jutsu to quench the flames, which never worked. So getting some bandages from the cupboard and sealing ink she started writing a seal on them, she then wrapped the bandages around the arm and then brought a free hand into a one handed seal and said "_**Fire Sealing Method**_".

The fire then drew into the seal on her right arm.

'Thank goodness' she thought.

"What happened?" Asked 'Akemi'

"Too tired, I'll tell you in the morning" said Naru and fell asleep.

* * *

(**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of Writer' Block.**

**I hope you don't mind the extra addition I added, I felt as if it was needed. Naru won't be using those flames a lot, they come at a price. This price is her sanity, this is because she'll not need it for a long time so when she realises that she can use the flames she will use them, but will encounter the dangers to it after.**

**And before you ask, No the flames won't turn black, I'm keeping with the same power she used to kill Mizuki, I just wanted a way for her to access them again.**

**That being will slowly begin to look like Naru too. It's Naru's dark side! If you figured it out then you can have a cookie, of course it's purely digital so you can't eat it, but it's the thought that counts! Despite the Kyuubi not being in Naru anymore the dark self is there instead attached to its power.**

**The waterfall of truth should be interesting… if I get to it. See ya later!**

**Touma Yoshino**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: This is Chapter 4, for obvious reason. Hopefully you'll like this one better than the last one! I'll get more into the story and try and make a good team, just in time for the Wave Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or for. Because it is the law of the universe and the law of the universe dictates that Kishimoto is the owner of this series, I do not. However I do in fact own this idea for a book I'm creating, but that's beside the point.**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

**Jutsu- **"**Reaper Death Seal**"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

**!NEW!** Reading text- _I AM A SCROLL, READ ME_

**Chapter 4: The Crimson Technique**

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)… well actually it is set in a training ground inside Konoha.**

* * *

"Um Naru-chan, what are you doing?" Asked a confused Hinata

"Eating Melon Bread, why?" Replied Naru

"It's time for training, that's why." Said Hinata

Yes, Naru was eating melon bread when there was a training session on.

After finishing the sweet bread Naru got up and said "I'm going to train, don't disturb me!"

Naru created a few clones, before drawing her new blade. Yes as promised Kurenai took them out, this is what happened.

FLASHBACK

"Now as promised I said I would take you guys out for some new gear. I'll be taking you to the best place I know." Kurenai stated.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the weapon shop. Pausing at the front Naru took a look at its name 'Ryuu no Ikari', one of the potentially safe places that Naru could visit. The reason she never visited them before is because she couldn't as she never had a ninja license.

"Welcooom…!" the shop owner announced before laying his eyes on Naru.

'Well I hate my life' Naru thought

"I'm sorry… I don't serve little kids. Could someone move the small red-head outside?" The man plainly said.

Before anyone could do anything Naru had grabbed the man's head and shoved it into the counter.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU S***-TARD!" Shouted an enraged Naru.

Before she could do any more Kurenai grabbed Naru by the scruff of the neck and pulled her back.

"It's okay Naru he was only teasing you" Kurenai stated

Naru looked at Kurenai and then the old man who was scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Eh, sorry I didn't realise you were a ninja! Never even saw your headband! Aha aha ha ha ha …" He finished lamely.

Cue sweatdrop.

"Anyway everyone, I would like to introduce you to Tenmaru Barbosa, The Elemental Nations best blacksmith."

The team looked at Kurenai like she had grown a second head.

"What? You don't believe me, okay Barbosa-san show them _it_" Kurenai said to the blacksmith.

"Okay, follow me you three I've got something to show you." Tenmaru said as he brought them to another area in the shop.

They had gone down a long hallway and down some ladders, until they reached a room.

Inside the room were 6 sleeping statues and beyond in yet another room was a sword, lit by a low-light. He told them to follow him and into the room with the sword.

"This is my best sword, though not anyone can just touch it, if you want this sword you must complete a challenge. A challenge you're not ready for… yet" He says directing his attention to Naru.

Laying her eyes upon the sword she couldn't help but be amazed, this sword WAS created by the man as it had his chakra signature imprinted within the blade. The simple beauty of the sword amazed her, this was a sword she HAD to get.

'_Naru-sama I would advise you do training first before trying to get that sword, you can feel the chakra signature coming from the statues right?_' The black-haired woman said.

'Yes I can feel them, though it wouldn't hurt to try would it?_' _Naru thought.

"Could I take the challenge?" Asked Naru

This shocked Tenmaru, as he thought that no-one would want to try and get this sword.

"Very well, though depending on the finishing time you get a sword just on the level you are working at." the blacksmith said, pleasing Naru with that thought.

Naru nodded and Tenmaru guided the others to another point where they could watch Naru.

"Ready. Start!" Announced Barbosa

One of the statues came to life, it was made out of stone and carried a spear.

'Easy' thought Naru and struck it with her sword, it turned into dust.

The next one came to life, this time it was carrying a sword.

It went to slash Naru, but she blocked the attack with her sword and retaliated, it wasn't as easy to cut this time. But it turned to dust within a few more hits.

After this an even bigger one got up and was carrying two spears, this was on a whole new level.

It quickly slashed its spear, Naru quickly dodged out the way but its attack was followed up with another one which Naru couldn't block.

'How on earth is it that fast!?" Naru thought.

Quickly creating a clone to distract it, Naru jumped back and drew her bow and loaded an arrow.

'Add wind, chakra and fire.' Naru thought and drew chakra into her arrow.

As Naru's clone struggled against the statue its constant attacks keeping it on its feet, until it slashed at her and killed it.

It was already over by then.

"Shoot!" Shouted Naru and shot the arrow right through the statues body, turning it into dust.

'This will be the fourth' Naru thought.

**(Play: ****02\. Yukite Ataru Kabe no Mae)**

Suddenly the room started to glow and its appearance changed.

And in the middle instead of a statue was a golem, with a ruby red eye and rune covered body. It towered above Naru easily and it probably quadrupled the size of the previous statues, its menacing black stone like arms had red inscribed ruins in them and glowed a pearly white, contrasting its ominous figure. Letting out a load metallic roar it spun its upper torso around in quick succession and punched the air with an almighty thump. Opposed to the other statues it had no weapon, but certainly made up for in strength.

It wasn't much of a mover because of its enormous size and weight, in fact it couldn't walk at all.

Naru's clones had tripled by that point, the three clones carrying the sword in their right hand.

They quickly sprinted forward at ninja-esque speeds, the team above only barely keeping with the rapid dashes.

One clone came behind the golem and struck it in the back, it stumbling a bit when she did so. Naru began sending her energy into the arrow as small ball starting to form in front of it.

The other two clones criss-cross their paths and then jumped into the air and channelled chakra into the swords, it glowing blue as they did so.

'A revised version of the only real sword technique I ever learned, its name is:' Thought Naru

"_**Twin Crescent Dance! (1)**_" The two clones announced, as they flew down the golem creating diagonal cuts on the front of its body.

'Finished' Thought Naru as she fired the arrow coursing with extreme energy.

**PING**

The arrow was so fast that when it hit the golem's armour-like skin, it created a ping noise.

'Let's go number fi…' This was interrupted with the ground shaking, the lights going out the golem turning into crumbs. But from the crumbs came something…

**Candles on the walls light in a circle**

... Someone standing...

**Fire lights in the Outer ring**

…With an impassive look in his eyes...

**Fire lights in middle ring**

...His face, disgusted and shocked. Naru's attention was directed at him, his brown eyes staring her down. His brown hair illuminated in the candle light.

**Flash**

Kurenai stares at the blacksmith and instructs the other two to go away. They oddly look at her and go away as instructed.

**Flash**

There stood in front of a shock-induced Naru was Iruka, a mockery of his former self.

He stood with a mocking smile on his face, twisted from the usual kind smile he had on his face.

"**Hellooo, Naru. TIME TO DIE!**" He shouted

Naru screamed at the top of voice, before saying and crying "Why? Why do you have that look Iruka-sensei? That weapon, what is it for?"

"**To kill you of course, it was an order given by Hokage-sama. A _voluntary_ offer, I'm doing this of my own choice. So you need to die.**

**Flash**

Iruka appeared beside Naru and cut her cheek, she got up and ran away.

'No this cannot be happening, this cannot be...' Naru thoughts were interrupted with Iruka attacking her, before the world slowed down to a halt.

**Flash**

"**Huh! Where is she? What the**" The Iruka uttered, before noticing his ear was gone.

"**Disgusting, like decomposing mackerel guts on the verge of contaminating**" Uttered a voice similar to Naru's, yet not.

Personality two had been engaged.

Mizuki's head spun around so quickly that it caused backlash and gave him a headache. It would have been funny if this wasn't a life-death situation.

"**Huh?**" Iruka intelligently answered, before seeing a black-clawed hand grab his face.

"**I'm soooo sorry Mi-zu-ki-**_**sensei**_**, we're going to have to finish **_**touching **_**reunion. Sarabada gokigenyo, you **_**verminous**_** worm.**" Naru said, but not before clutching her head in pain and shouting "**What no! He's trying to kill you so I MUST kill him!**"

'Get out of my head!' Naru said before breaking the mental barrier and regaining control of her body, the flames still flicked around her body like snake-tongues.

"So are you done yet? Or are you going to kill me? It's your choice." Iruka stated.

Naru closed her eyes and said "You would never attack me, but if you did I would do one thing"

"And what's that?" He asked

"This" Before knocking him out with a clone from behind, both Iruka and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Kage bunshin?' Naru thought

Suddenly the floor capsized and Naru got sent down, into a dark area.

**(Stop: ****02\. Yukite Ataru Kabe no Mae)**

Meanwhile with Kurenai and co.

Barbosa had just pressed a big red button of the wall that seemed to open a giant hole in that room, that left one angry Kurenai.

"What happened to my student!? Barbosa!" Kurenai demanded her angry eyes piercing into the blacksmiths eyes.

"She alright. Don't worry, this was specifically set up for her." The soot-covered man answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama was expecting her to come at some point, so he made an Kage bushin disguised as Iruka to test her. I'm here to file the report to what just occurred. Right now she's in the chamber of _those_ swords, nobody can see her right now and the path will take her to the chambers behind the Hokage faces." Tenmaru explained.

Kurenai paused in thought before deciding on her actions "*sigh* Very well, please take us there as quickly as possible. However if you pull a stunt like that again… I'll make you feel like you've fallen down a hole and you've broken all the bones in your body and then encase you in ice until you pass out from your blood freezing over and then kill you in your sleep whilst impaling your family treasures." She said very sweetly to the man.

'Thank goodness I took that class on Jonin threats and seduction, I'll need to thank Hokage-sama for that.' Kurenai thought

"Errr um um UM um…. Y-yea YEAH yeah, thatsokay!" He stumbled before "carefully" making his way out of the room and to their destination.

With Naru

After slowly getting used to the dim light Naru noticed some sense of what structure she was in, stone-cold marble floors with cracks and stones indicated this place was old. She lit up the area with a low level fire technique, but it still had to power of a 60W bulb.

The startlingly bright light made Naru's eyes flinch slightly, but she soon got accustomed to this bright light.

Taking a look at her surroundings it seemed as though her estimation was indeed correct, the place WAS old.

Six white marble pillars lifted up into the ornate ceiling? With odd designs and scriptures, the marble floors included colours of white, grey, gold and red, laid professionally in a design that looked odd to Naru.

In the distance she saw a door, the only door visible in this long hallway. As she walked she noticed mannequins dressed in armour and as she walked near them they lowered their swords down towards her.

When she reached the door she noticed a plaque which read "Flee to the path of the coward and feel your loss for eternity, or fight through the path of the champion where defeating a powerful force will give you great victory. Make your choice child of man.

And on the other side read "Here lies the champion who was sealed for her almighty power, defeat the powerful force and gain the powerful sword."

Making her decision she decided to take the path of the champion, to get this sword.

Opening the door she saw a figure and suddenly the room was lit by light. In the centre was a statue, dressed in garbs fitting for a high-class person. Around it in a circle sat 12 swords of magnificent design.

**(**東方[Touhou] Demetori- Love-colored Master Spark ~ Final Sorcery**)**

Once Naru entered the room the statue sprung to life, red eyes glowing. The twelve swords lifted up into the air and spun around the back of the opponent.

Naru smirked and charged with her sword in hand, the larger opponent easily blocked the strike and set on of its own with two swords.

Naru dodged and created three clones, intent on finding its weakness. The clones rushed around, but suddenly the swords started to glow and then spin around in different angles at insane speeds. The three clones got easily destroyed by this fearsome opponent.

It floated over to Naru and started slashing four swords at Naru in a quadrilateral formation.

Naru dodged the first three, but got cut across the shoulder against the fourth strike, she winced at pain but managed to recover.

She created five clones this time and drew her bow.

The clones already knowing their duty rushed into action with their swords in hand, the floating statue blocked any access to the open eye. Though one clone noticed something strange, it had found the weak spot. The clone quickly dispelled and Naru received the information from it, the back was its weakness.

She charged up a quick shot and fired it at the statue. It winced in pain at the strike and let out an evil sort of laugh.

All the clones started attacking the back of it and quickly drained down its health, however it grabbed one of its swords and pierced it into the ground.

"Why would it do that?" Naru thought

It sent the clones flying off it, but they recovered and charged straight on. The swords started glowing again, and spun in front of the statue and in the middle a ball was generated and it fired a blast so strong that it broke the wall and sent out a shockwave that hit Naru.

"That move, it's strong" Naru thought

The sword that was inserted into the ground started glowing and suddenly… it exploded with a REALLY big blast.

Naru was damaged as she didn't evade in time.

Most of her clothes had been burned and some of her skin lightly charred. She was bleeding in some locations.

"That's why it put the sword down. I cannot take another one of those or I'm dead." Naru said.

The powerful being made its way over to Naru, its swords spinning wildly not intent on stopping.

Naru kept jumping and dashing around the arena, whilst the statue kept placing swords.

'**Naru-chan I've got an idea, it's risky but it might help you**'

"What is it Homura-chan?" She said

'**Well do you remember when Hinata taught about all the tenketsu in the body?**' Kyuubi asked

"Hai" said Naru avoiding another hit from the statue and then noticing a glowing sword dashed away to the other side of the room and then avoided the second exploding sword.

The statue gathers the swords again and performed the beam attack, which seemed to have an opening to attack once it did that. Naru noted that for future reference.

'**What I want you to do is gather chakra in all the tenketsu located at the base of your spine and then wrap the chakra threads together and create a tail.**' Homura said.

"How do you expect me to do that on the first attempt?!" Shouted Naru

'**I don't expect complete success, but you can do water walking, this is just a step ahead.**' She answered, somewhat honestly.

"Fine!" Shouted Naru and started to gather chakra to those points in the body.

She kept on dodging all the attacks, occasionally sending in more clones which easily get destroyed by this entity which seemed to have tons of energy and vitality.

Suddenly her chakra burst through her back in multiple thin strips of chakra, and she then began turning them together… which hurt IMMENSELY and it was unstable and was not near the quality it could be.

"F*** you didn't tell me it would be this painful! Stupid Kyuu!" Naru winced in pain

'**Of course, otherwise you won't see the benefits!**' She shouted back.

Looking at her new blue appendage she was just able to flex it, though it was tough. Suddenly she got an idea and tied the sword to the tail with her bow in hand.

The floating statue started to grab its sword and spun them around, Naru leapt back and started to formulate a plan.

She then created some clones, with the tails and swords and commanded them to attack.

It started gathering energy for the beam attack, but one of the clones interrupted it by spinning around in a forward roll causing the sword to create a large gash in its back. It screamed out a thunderous laugh that sounded pained.

Naru gathered all her energy from the tail and put it in the arrow and then said "Shoot the wind, GALE DESTROYER!"

And all that was seen was a blinding white light, accompanied by a thunderous roar.

Noticing that one of its swords was still lying there she picked it up and stored it, even though it weighed about a ton.

"That… was one heavy sword" she said.

Suddenly a door opened at the back and she went through, still having the tail of chakra and ripped clothes.

In the centre of the other room sat a sword in a stone, NO NOT THAT SWORD. It was illuminated by a light in the ceiling. Naru grabbed the sword and drew it, she then looked around the back and saw another sword of the same design which she also drew and sealed away for safe-keeping. She then stored away her old sword and replaced it with her new one.

With Kurenai and… you know.

"Barbosa, you said the Hokage set this up right… *She got a nod* …well what about that sword, can you show me, where is it?" Kurenai asked.

"That's Naru's sword by right. It is part of her inheritance, I made it specifically for her nobody else was supposed to have it. However we couldn't just give it to her because the Hokage wanted to teach her something."

"And what's that?" Kurenai asked.

"Independence" Was all he said, before Kurenai's eyes grew wide. Did he mean what she thought it meant, no that couldn't be right she's only Genin right now so it's impossible for her to do it, right?

Suddenly they heard a boulder move and someone came out, it was Naru in her almost nakedness without her unstable tail of chakra as she could no longer hold it.

"What on earth happened to you!?" Kurenai asked, quickly tending to Naru's injuries.

"I got the sword, but there was this HUGE floating statue that *Insert glare to Barbosa* _nobody _told me about! That _almost_ killed me." Naru said.

Barbosa just put his hands up and chuckled, which was interrupted from a punch from Hinata of all people.

"Put Naru-chan in danger again… I'll kill you" Hinata said, going into yandere mode with a _very _sweet smile.

It seems as though Hinata is seemingly more dangerous than everybody thought, even Shino took a step back from the killer intent.

"Yeah. That's okay" was all that the blacksmith was able to manage to say.

"Well now that's over and dealt with, you should get new clothes Naru." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Shino" Naru said to the bug-user, who nodded in response.

"Oi! What about me?" Tenmaru asked.

"Oh, worms are meant to be ignored. So be quiet before I drop you through that hole." Naru said.

'Okay what is it with all these women being horrible to me like this, I'm not use to it.' Barbosa thought.

"Well we need to go, goodbye Tenmaru we will see you later." Kurenai said coldly.

Flashback End

She brought up her sword into position, the blade glowing blue with chakra. She sliced at the air, which made the clones disperse.

She then placed the sword back into its scabbard, before sitting on the ground and collecting her thoughts. She needed to learn how to make that tail work properly and not be unstable.

'**You could ask a specialist in chakra? Or even… Guy.**' Naru paled at the thought of meeting that man once, he was very… eccentric. That is all that needed to be said.

'I'll ask a specialist OTHER than Guy-san' Naru thought.

'**Yeah… that's okay.**' Thought Akemi

Deciding to go back to her team, Naru quickly made her way up to her sensei and asked her a question.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you know any chakra specialists?" Naru asked.

"Yes actually the Hyuuga's are well known chakra specialists, why do you ask?" Kurenai conversed.

"I'm working on a little project that requires knowledge of certain tenketsu in the body and some better form of chakra control, I'm somewhat lacking in that sense." Naru answered

Kurenai mused at Naru's actions, it seemed as though she wouldn't tell her what she was working on. It involved some form of chakra manipulation and involved it coming out of some tenketsu in the body, or several. It must hurt if it needed chakra control because her chakra is very dense and is its capacity is far too large. In that case she could be learning how to wield Kushina's chains, it wouldn't be uncommon. But it didn't look like that was the case and the fact that Kurenai didn't know didn't matter too, she would find out later anyway.

"Okay, take this note to Hiashi. I'm sure you know him." Kurenai said writing a quick note onto a piece of paper for Naru.

Naru nodded and took off.

At the Hyuuga Estate

Naru walked up to the gate of the estate, before she got stopped by guards.

"Halt! State your business here." Said one of the guards.

"I am here to see Hiashi Hyuuga, I've got a note of authorization from my jonin-sensei" Naru stated formally, bowing slightly to the guards.

The guard who talked nodded his head at the other, who let to go inside. A couple of minutes later he arrived with the clan head.

"Hello what are you doing here Uzumaki-san" Hiashi asked

"Hello *bow* I'm sorry for this impromptu meeting, but I was recently informed you are a good chakra specialist. I am in need of your assistance."

Hiashi gazed at her with his usual stone-hard look, thinking 'Thank goodness she has good manners, but it's interesting that she's not here about Hinata?'

"Very well" he led her through the gates in silence for a few moments before saying "I was informed some time ago that you were going to have a date with my daughter"

Naru was surprised, but didn't show it and asked "And how did you know of that?"

Hiashi's eyes showed a hint of humor and said in his usual tone of voice "The walls have eyes and ears"

Naru sighed at her stupidity, this was a Hyuuga they were talking about. This man also must have some other methods of retrieving information, he WAS a clan head after all.

He led her into a small room with several boards, showing different details of chakra.

"This is where we teach the young Hyuuga's about chakra, as with being a clan with the Byakugan we are expected to know so children are taught from a young age before the academy. Now I know you know of chakra so I'll save the basic lessons, you do know of how many tenketsu are in the body right?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, three-hundred and sixty-one. I'm interested in the certain tenketsu at the back, Hyuuga-sama"

"Hiashi is alright, you are courting my daughter after all." The elder Hyuuga said, sitting down in lotus formation.

"Alright, Hiashi…-sama" Naru tried.

He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"What is your first question?" He said going into teacher mode.

"How do you control chakra feedback from the lower back region?" She asked.

"That takes a lot of chakra control, you do know that right?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, but I'm willing to go along with it" Naru answered

Hiashi looked pleased at how Naru answered.

And of course Naru was inwardly shocked that Hiashi showed any form of emotion.

"That is a good answer Naru, you will go far in life with that attitude. I thank you for teaching my eldest daughter that type of behavior" Hiashi said.

Naru was too shocked to even speak, this was a clan head speaking to her like this. So she merely nodded her head.

After a few moments of silence Hiashi broke it up by saying "Are there any other questions?"

"Oh yes. How can you shape chakra?" Naru asked

"Good question, there are very few people who can do this. One of them would be the Fourth Hokage, he made a jutsu which is the penultimate peak of chakra shape manipulation. Another would be his teacher Jiraiya, then there are a few Hyuuga's, like I who can manipulate chakra from all tenketsu. Another would be Kakashi and his famous technique the **Raikiri **certainly not the best, but still it is an A-rank assassination technique for a reason."

Naru nodded to indicate she was still listening.

"Now for this you need to know hold to mold chakra and for that you need…" He trailed off for Naru to finish

"Hand signs" She answered

"Yes. If that is all, please feel free to take some of the scroll. I wouldn't like for you to take all of them as the children need to taught as well and they are the only copies we have so please bear with me and be sparse." Hiashi said

Naru nodded and took and few scrolls before heading out of the Hyuuga compound.

She went back to the training ground where Kurenai would usually be and of course she was there, with Hinata and Shino teaching them how to notice advance genjutsu and cancel it. As Hinata had the Byakugan she didn't really need to learn this, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Shino's bugs could also detect it as could Naru, Naru could detect most genjutsu and cancel it but if she faced off with someone with the Sharingan it would be completely different. This is why they still needed to learn these things, it's better to master the things that will keep you alive rather than powerful ninjutsu.

After finding a nice spot she sat down and opened a scroll on chakra manipulation and because she had a head she opened the first scroll in the series. You should always start from the bottom to the top, as higher techniques require basic knowledge. So it doesn't matter if you start at the 3rd or 4th in the series, once you reach a higher number you need to have the basic knowledge to move forward.

She opened the scroll and started reading it, it read:

_Chakra manipulation is something every ninja needs to have, it is good for quickly making jutsu's or genjutsu. It is also key for understanding how to manipulate chakra outside of the body, however there are exceptions to this rule. One such is "The Rasengan" which doesn't use any hand signs. However since you do not know how to manipulate chakra expertly, this is the reason you're reading this book._

Naru took a pause in reading it and also started thinking about this Rasengan, it seemed as though it was a very popular technique indeed. It was most likely most of the ninja population knew about it, as well as a few elder civilians. She started reading again:

_Now we will talk about what each hand sign means, please pay attention this is very important. Experimenting with chakra can be dangerous so take little steps at a time. Here are each of the reading of the specific hand signs,_

**Bird (****酉****, ****Tori****)**: This hand seal is used to mold the chakra upwards on its own, however when paired with others it can raise the performance of that certain ability.

**Boar (****亥****, ****I****)**: This hand seal is used to mold the chakra downwards on its own, however when paired with others it can lower the performance of that certain ability.

**Dog (****戌****, ****Inu****)**: This hand seal is used to make the chakra move freely, it is normally used for **wind** and **ice** techniques. This is because the main component of **ice** is **wind**, **water** is secondary part.

**Dragon (****辰****, ****Tatsu****)**: This hand seal is used to balance the chakra evenly, it removes any affinity and its effect. Though it is good for normalising the unstable chakra.

**Ox (****丑****, ****Ushi****)**: This hand seal is used to make the chakra even denser, when paired with another it transforms the effect and solidifies it more.

**Tiger (****寅****, ****Tora****)**: This hand seal is used to flare the chakra, it is normally used in **fire** jutsu.

**Snake (****巳****, ****Mi****)**: This hand seal is used to harden / constrict the chakra, it is normally used in **earth** or **wood** techniques. This is because the main component of **wood** is **earth**, **water** is secondary.

**Rat (****子****, ****Ne****)**: This hand seal is used to extend the chakra, it is used with the **Nara clans Shadow techniques**.

**Horse (****午****, ****Uma**): This hand seal is used to control the velocity of the chakra, it is commonly used with **water** techniques.

**Monkey (****申****, ****Saru****)**: This hand seal is used to convert the chakra from one form into another, it can also maintain the chakra and is normally used in **lightning** type jutsu.

**Hare (****卯****, ****U****)**: This hand seal is used to split the chakra, when used with dragon it can achieve the effect of evenly splitting the chakra. This is the reason why it is used for the basic **Bunshin** technique.

**Ram (****未****, ****Hitsuji)**: This seal is used to store the chakra inside, it can be let out again but bringing it back inside causes the chakra to react to certain other hand seals. For example if used with the **tiger** hand seal it causes the build-up of chakra. It can be paired with others physically which could cause some interesting effects, it hasn't been experimented with a lot as it proves as a risk to health.

_That is all the main hand signs, these have been designed to specifically mold the chakra in these particular ways. The reason behind this is because of the__** spiritual connection**__ in the chakra, this spiritual part is connected to the __**spirit world**__ and that is the reason why these hand signs work the way they do. There are of course other hand signs which are like this but work in different ways, these aren't classified as any particular hand sign as they are individually created. Take for example the __**Yamanaka**__ clan they created a hand sign similar to the __**bird **__and __**ox**__ hand sign but it achieves a completely different effect, this is because it is different and so molds the chakra in a different way._

_There are also the elements __**Ying**__ and __**Yang**__, these balance everything out but using more of one than the other causes an imbalance creating different effects. These effects haven't been recorded as the guy who used it for a living died in an accident, so to this day we don't know until somebody takes up his mantle, I can't, I already have three positions whilst trying to maintaining and publish these scrolls._

_There are other types of hand seals which haven't been mentioned, these will be mentioned in the following scrolls. Thank you for your time and happy learning._

_Research and Development Staff,_

_**Misaka Mikoto**__, leading researcher in __**lightning**__ techniques. Secondary researcher in __**wind**__ and __**Advance Chakra**__ molding._

'Maybe I could speak to her at some point?' Thought Naru as she started to memorize the scroll, once done she closed it and started to get to work.

'She said it could be dangerous, so I'll use the Kage Bunshin to help me.' Naru thought before using the familiar hand sign.

Several clones got into position and went off to practice chakra molding, some of them intent on finding the problems it could cause.

Naru herself sat down again and started reading a scroll on chakra control, it read:

_Hello! My youthful reader, I am Maito Guy and I, today or tomorrow, or whenever you are reading this, am here to talk about the youthful exercise of chakra control! This is very important as I can aid you in so many different things, like ninjutsu, genjutsu or even taijutsu! Do you find yourself having small chakra reserves? Or even larger reserves than most you know? This can affect your chakra control, as if you have small reserves chakra control can be very easy and can be easily picked up. Unfortunately if you have large reserves, this this becomes increasingly difficult. Now my youthful reader I shall now give you a few examples to go from, if you have already tried tree walking you haven't mastered it. Mastery of an art is a continuous progress, the strength of a weapon is limited but the strength of a human is unlimited, you constantly need renew your knowledge on a subject. If you think you have done it then look underneath the underneath. That is what being a ninja means._

_Now I shall give you a good revision of the tree exercise. Using a certain area of your body stick your body to the tree, this is more effective if you start from an easy place other than the feet. I would personally youthfully recommend the hands, this also helps increase arm strength as you're using your arms for walking._

'Oh my goodness… I feel sorry for whoever is taught by Guy-san' Naru thought.

Elsewhere

ACHOOO sneezed Guy 'Someone must be talking about my youthful self?' He thought whilst doing press-ups with one finger… on a boulder, whilst carrying another boulder on his back.

His other students were… well doing other activities, apart from Lee who was doing the same exercise with smaller boulders and using two fingers.

'…877, 878, 879, 880, 881…' Lee thought whilst doing this, he was aiming for one-thousand.

Tenten was… throwing weapons at a training dummies and Neji was practicing his Jyuuken stances.

'Fate has decreed I must do this!' Neji thought as he struck the training dummy.

Tenten wasn't thinking, she was killing the training dummies with rains of kunai and shuriken.

Back with Naru

Naru had created some more clones to help with her testing and exercising whilst she started doing the exercise that the scroll told her to do.

She tried to use her hands, but the strain was very great so she decided that she needed to increase her arm strength.

2 weeks later

After a little bit of toil and struggle Naru was able to build up her arm strength and stick her back to the tree.

However she hadn't found out anything to create her tail technique properly, she had created a few handy jutsu that she stumbled across. However there was nothing else that helped her with her personal technique.

Suddenly one of her clones popped and notified her that she had a mission.

At the Hokage's office

All members of Team Kurenai had gathered into the Hokage Office to receive the mission from him specifically from him.

The old man let out a brief cough before saying "We have recently learned about a situation that could potential be a danger to our business, tell me do any of you know of Gatou Shipping Industries?"

All three Genin nodded, it was common knowledge that the billionaire Gatou ran a shipping business. He was one of the few individuals who held as much money as a daimyo could. There were also rumors of him hiring thugs to do some of… the other side of his business.

"Well we have found out that he has been keeping the Wave country under his… abnormal tyranny. The wave country is one of the major services that deliver stocks to us, as they are quite near us on the map. However due to some "unseen force" they seem to not be able to pay to do this anymore. This has put a very low limit on how many stocks we can bring into our village and as a result can prove fatal for our village." The Hokage explain.

"Recently we have sent in a spy, disguised as a travelling civilian. This is because the town has gone dark, due to the stuff that has been going on. The Chunin has unfortunately gone dark as well. I don't know if they were apprehended by powerful ninjas, but we have had no contact from them for some time." Hiruzen continued on saying, his voice tired and stressed due to the fact that they may as well be dead.

Death was expected, this WAS a ninjas life. That person just got unlucky that they were killed by a high-level ninja, most likely of Jonin level.

"This mission is a C-rank mission with the chance of it becoming an A-rank depending on circumstances, Team 8, your mission is to get in and find out what's going on. If you can resolve it, go ahead but if not, get out. A _Chunnin_ was sent and even he/she has gone dark. Be careful. Naru I would like to speak to you in a moment alone. You are now dismissed." Announced the Hokage.

Both Genin and Kurenai walked out slowly, realization hit their faces.

Naru stood in wait for a few minutes before no sign of the team was left, at this moment the Hokage spoke up "Are you okay? We both know that this may result in you killing someone."

"Yeah… I think I'll be alright, though that's not the thing that's worrying me." Naru said.

"Hmm, what is it that's worrying you?" He asked.

"… I'm worried about all these nightmares, not just Mizuki's appearing now. Animals that I've hunted have been haunting my nightmares, I'm over it but yet this… other me is convincing me otherwise." Naru explained.

"… You might need professional help?" The Hokage offered.

"Professional help isn't going to work, we've already done it before."

That was true, Naru had already seen Inoichi several times and nothing has worked.

"…You…may leave…I can't help you anymore than this and I cannot put you under house arrest, you've experienced so much pain already that might cause your other persona to destroy the village. So if it does happen again, don't kill anyone on our side you can do that much. Right?" The Hokage said.

"Yes" And she left.

* * *

**(A/N: *CLIFFHANGER…ISH* **

**Yes finally done! I'm so sorry I took so long, the next chapter will be my own rendition of the Wave Arc. Still almost exactly the same, but also different because unchanged=boring. Such a long chapter too, do you like my idea of the hand seals? I was inspired to do so.**

**You may be thinking 'Why did they make Genin do a B-rank? That would be reckless no-one would do that.' The answer is… a secret, though I can say that it plays a part in the plot. The Hokage wasn't the one who wanted the mission as well, so it was done by someone unknown… ooh mysterious. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and say in tune for more chapter of "The Crimson Huntress".**

**See ya later,**

**Touma Yoshino.**

**P.s. I'm currently also working on "The Child of Death Perception", I'm currently in the stage of re-writing it so it shouldn't be too long. I've been so busy with Uni work, but now the work load has lessened and so I can focus on my fanfic writing... a little. So I might be releasing that in a few months, as I need to re-write the other chapters first.)**


End file.
